


Trending

by dajeongmohyo



Series: Twitter but make it MiTzu [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, happy tzuyu day, this one is not based off real events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Mina wasn't usually the jealous type. But some of #Sweet_Tzuyu_Day tweets are getting on her last nerve.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Series: Twitter but make it MiTzu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786663
Kudos: 59





	Trending

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tzuyu's 19th birthday. She's 19. I made her 19. Just go with it.

**Mina** **@3MixOwnsMi**  
next person to @ me in a tzuyu birthday post gets blocked  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnMi**  
you're all so annoying

 **Dubu Yoo @MrsYooDahyun**  
Is Minari jealous???  
|  
**Mina @3MixOwnMi**  
**@MrsYooDahyun** I am not.

* * *

Mina huffed, tossing her phone to the side and rolling over in her bed. _Too early for this shit._

Tzuyu was texting someone, but immediately put her phone down and wrapped her arms around her pouty girlfriend.

"What is it, what did Dahyun say now? Or is it Sana?" Tzuyu asked, looking down at the Japanese girl.

"Neither, it's everyone else. Being the girlfriend of the most beautiful model ever is rough," Mina told her.

Tzuyu hummed as she placed a kiss on her forehead. She knew her fame sometimes pissed Mina off, seeing as everyone knew they were together now. Between public appearances and selca days, no one had trouble linking the stan account know as **@3MixOwnsMi** to the new girlfriend of The Chou Tzuyu. Mina gained thousands of followers and Tzuyu lost hundreds (mostly, it not only, men).

The new queer icon couldn't care less about the people who started hating her after they learned she was a lesbian, she only cared about the younger queer fans that looked up to her now. And she cared about her dear girlfriend of just over 2 years.

By now, Mina had an official account but she did hold on to her stan account and Tzuyu had a stan account aside from her professional Twitter. They're both models and Mixers, it wasn't even a secret.

People thought it was strange. "Taiwanese model and actress Chou Tzuyu in a relationship with obsessive fan," "Celebrity-Fan relationships, what you don't know," "Actress dates female fan: why Chou Tzuyu hates men," and so many more stupid headlines. All the hate Mina got, including death threats. It was terrible.

But none of that bothered them. What bothered Tzuyu was the predators that came after them and made them the center of weird, inappropriate shit. And what bothered Mina was all the idiots that mentioned her and Tzuyu's relationship at every turn.

Tzuyu kisses a someone in her new drama or movie, "Oh my god, Mina must hate this."

Mina hangs out with Sana, "Is she cheating on Tzuyu, wow."

Tzuyu looks breathtaking on the cover a magazine, "Mina be the luckiest person alive."

Mina fangirls over 3Mix, "She only dates Tzuyu to get close to them"

It's all so annoying. And now on Tzuyu's birthday, everyone is tagging her in posts, asking if it upsets her that people are praising her girlfriend.

"I just want them to all shut the fuck up."

Tzuyu was just nodding as Mina vented out about it all. There was a lot of anger that built up in her small body, Tzuyu knew it was never safe to interrupt.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Tzuyu asked. Mina shrugged, unsure if Tzuyu would be understanding or start clowning her, "Mina, I know it bugs you, but who is currently laying in bed with Chou Tzuyu?"

Mina rolled her eyes at Tzuyu's basic way of making her feel better, but she played along. "Me."

"Who is the one in Chou Tzuyu's arms right now?"

Tzuyu tightened her hold around the older girl and rocked her side to side. Against her better judgement, Mina let out a soft laugh as she answered. "Me"

Tzuyu smiled brightly, dimple on full display. "Who's the one who gets to give Chou Tzuyu birthday kiss?"

"Me," Mina said before pulling up her hand and counting, "but also Elkie, Shuhua, your friends from JYPE, your parents, your-"

Tzuyu groaned and yelled over her "Okay, I get lots of birthday kisses!! We get it!!"

"EVEN JEONGYEON-UNNIE'S DOG GIVES YOU BIRTHDAY KISSES!" Mina yelled. It was still quiet.

Tzuyu let go of Mina and went back to her phone, mumbling to herself.

"I- Babe?"

"You're jealous of a dog, Mina."

Mina was dumbfounded. "I am not jealous."

Tzuyu ignored her, more busy tweeting out her birthday message.

* * *

**Tzuyu Chou** **@therealChouTzuyu**  
Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes, I am so grateful for you all. I'll be spending the day with family and friends and with my girlfriend. I might do a live later, if I have time!! I love you all, have a good day!! Remember to drink your water!! Stay healthy!!  
|  
**Tzuyu Chou @therealChouTzuyu**  
Please keep away from bothering my loved ones, peace is all I ask for today <3 <3 Stay safe!!

* * *

"Tzuyu, give me attention," Mina demanded, sitting up on the bed.

Her neck and collarbone was evidence enough of the attention Tzuyu had given her last night, yet she wanted more.

"Princess not satisfied?" Tzuyu mocked without pulling her eyes away from her screen. Instagram posts from her famous friends need attention too.

Tzuyu could practically hear Mina pouting. The girl never stopped.

Mina waited. And waited. And waited. But Tzuyu never gave in. Mina grabbed her phone, just to check. She shouldn't have,

"Babe, you're still trending," she whined. Her mentions still full of stupid people.

"Mina, put your phone in the drawer and come here." Tzuyu had that tone in her voice, it makes Mina absolutely weak.

Mina quickly put her phone away and crawled over to Tzuyu who taps her lap for Mina to sit as she sits up. Mina obeyed, wrapping her arms around the younger one's neck as Tzuyu let her hands rest on Mina's waist.

"Why do you worry so much about what others say? The only thing that really matters is what you think about yourself. People are jealous, people are cruel. You just have to remain confident with yourself and with our relationship. I love you, no one else. You understand that, right?" Tzuy told her, looking into Mina's eyes. Mina's beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Why the hell are you so..." Mina was at a lost for words. Her eyes her watery, but she was full to the brim with love, practically overflowing.

"Wise, smart, talented, amazing, gorgeous, sexy?" Tzuyu offered, a cocky grin on her lips.

"You. Why are you so you?"

"That's so fucking-"

"Hey, Tzu- Fucking Jesus Christ."

Mina hid her face in the crook of Tzuyu's neck, but Tzuyu would have jumped if not for Mina being on her.

"Chaerin-unnie!! Why the fuck are you in our apartment!?" Tzuyu yelled. She was confused, and angry. It was understandable.

"I have a key! I needed to give you updates about your upcoming schedule!" Chaerin yelled over her.

"You could've texted me!" Tzuyu said louder.

"Stop yelling!" the quiet girl screamed louder than ever. "Chaerin-Unnie, go wait in the living room. Tzuyu, shush, right now."

The oldest woman left the room and Tzuyu was left red up to her ears.

The tall girl let out a sigh. "What a birthday this has been."

"You don't have pants on so I'm going to talk to Unnie and I'll be back. I'll make up for it." Mina said, placing a kiss on Tzuyu's cheek and leaving the room.

Tzuyu could hear the other two talking through the wall but she couldn't hear what they were saying. A few moments later, Mina returned to the room, saying that the schedule would be emailed and that Chaerin had left.

"So we're free today?" Tzuyu asked, pulling Mina back into the bed. Mina bit her lip as she nodded. "Good then we're watching Spirited Away and then you're bringing me to a seafood restaurant and I get to be the little spoon tonight."

Tzuyu could tell by the look on Mina's face that she wasn't expecting that.

"Nymphomaniac much, Mina?"

"Shut up, Birthday Girl. Whatever you wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> I need a better name for the series, but eh


End file.
